It has been found that in many instances, it is necessary to position a bed patient lying laterally in bed in an angular position relative to the bed instead of a strictly supine position such as after surgery and for therapeutic conditions. In such an angular position, a patient is susceptible to falling against a protective side frame typically utilized on hospital type beds.
Heretofore, a body positioner block has been proposed for positioning a patient lying laterally upon an operating or examining table in an angular position in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,205. However, when utilizing such a device in positioning the body of a patient lying laterally in bed, the patient is susceptible to falling against the side frame of the bed. Furthermore, it has been found desirable to protect patients undergoing therapeutic treatment in devices having sides such as whirlpool baths. Such is particularly the case when positioning an elderly patient or one severely immobilized.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide apparatus for positioning and protecting the body of a patient when lying in a hospital bed and the like.
Another important object of the invention is to provide apparatus for positioning and protecting the body of a patient while lying laterally upon a bed at an angular position relative to the bed wherein the body of a patient is protected should they fall against a protective side frame thereof.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a protective cushion device for cushioning a side frame of a device so as to cushion and protect the body of a patient should they fall thereagainst. Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a body positioner and protective device wherein a body positioner includes a removable core which serves as a protective cushion over a side frame of a bed in which a patient is positioned.